Game controls and options
The Kingdom games are notable for their minimalist gameplay that has a handful of controls. Starting a brand new game the monarch will be guided by the ghost through a simple tutorial in which the basic controls will be taught. This tutorial is adapted to each platform and its controls. Game controls The following control scheme concerns: *''Kingdom: Classic'' on PC *''Kingdom: New Lands'' on PC, mobile, Nintendo Switch, Xbox and PS4 *''Kingdom: Two Crowns'' on PC, Nintendo Switch, Xbox and PS4. Some mobile versions of New Lands feature touch controls with a virtual game pad. Other devices will accept physical extra controllers as seen in this case. Multiplayer The player 1 must have finished the tutorial before starting a local or online cooperative game. Local co-op (split screen) When a 2nd player is detected, a pop-up gives the options: * stay in single player or * enter splitscreen. There are different ways to trigger this splitscreen pop-up. Two on Keyboard To start a local co-op with the keyboard, press , or (or the key between and , if in a non US keyboard). The second player keys are: , and for movement and for special ability. Keyboard and Controller While playing with the keyboard, plug the controller (or press the Start button) for it to be detected. Two Controllers Start the game with one controller and plug/turn on the second (or press the Start button) for it to be detected. On ''Switch,'' in order to get it to recognize each joycon as a different controller follow these steps: # Go to the Switch HOME menu # Press the button in the lower tab that has a Joycon icon # Select "Change Controller/Grip Order" # If using Joycons, activate them one at a time (follow the display for instructions) # If you're not using Joycons, make sure that you have two separate controllers paired (player 1 and 2) # Launch Kingdom: Two Crowns, and enter a campaign # While in-game, have player 2 press any button on his controller. Online co-op (full screen) Not available for Nintendo Switch. ; Instructions for Steam # Press to open the menu # Click "Multiplayer" # Check "Allow Online Joining" and/or "Open Friend" # Invite a friend through the Steam chat. ; Cross platform There is no cross platform support. Players using Steam though can play online together no matter if they're on Windows, Mac, or Linux. Challenge Islands To access a challenge islandchallenge island: Beta When there is public test beta branch available, this is how to access it: # Right click “Kingdom Two Crowns” in your Steam library # Go to properties # Go to the “ ” tab # Select “public-test” (or anything similar) in the drop down menu # Restart Steam. In order to experience balance changes you will need to start a new campaign. Options The game options (image at the right) are self-explanatory, with the exception of blazon setting, explained here. The player is able to choose zoom, sound and music levels. The language options are English, Finnish, French, German, Icelandic, Italian, Japanese, Korean, Norwegian, Polish, Portuguese, Russian, Spanish, Swedish, Chinese, and Danish. Category:Technical